


Lost and Found

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Don't do it, F/M, IT'S FICTION, Implied Sexual Content, Implied drunk driving, Naked People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: You wake up in the back of the Impala with a very naked Dean only to figure out you have a problem in common





	Lost and Found

A sharp pain shot through your head as you started regaining consciousness, making you instinctively closed your eyes tighter together.

 _‘I am dying. What the hell did I drink last night?_ ’ You thought to yourself as you quickly started to remember the last memory you had was sitting at the bar laughing at your sister who you had all forced to do karaoke.

 _‘Where the hell am I?’_  Was the next thought that entered your mind, quickly followed by a rush of panic. It wasn’t a mattress beneath you. It was skin. Skin against your skin.  _‘Oh my God I’m naked! He’s naked. Fuck!’_

Your eyes opened wide and you shot up into a seating position, nearly falling of the backseat of the car you found yourself to be in. The guy beneath you woke up with a grunt as you pushed your hand against his chest in effort to get up and away from him. You quickly grabbed the nearest piece of clothing you could find, covering yourself up as you started as the man before you.

“Who the hell are you? What did we do? Where’s my clothes?” you practically screamed at the man, making him frown in discomfort from your high pitched voice. You panic seemed to wake him up fast though and he pushed himself up to sit besides you. Unlike you however he made no effort to cover himself up, and even in your panic it was a little hard not to stare. Especially with his proud morning glory pointing right at you.

“Whoa take it easy sweetheart. I’m Dean. I don’t really remember but my guess is the horizontal tango and I am sure they are around here somewhere,” Dean grumbled, clearly not to thrilled with the daylight shining through the windshield.

“Oh My God! Could you…” you waved towards the full salute he was giving you. Dean looked down before looking back at you sending you an apologetic smirk. He grabbed his boxers of the floor of the car and wiggled into them, giving you a full show of his physique. Your jaw dropped slightly as you caught a glimpse of his firm pinchable ass. Your eyes wandered to the his biceps and the way his muscles flexed under miles of creamy skin dusted with freckles as he moved. You had had a one night stand with a goddamn porn star and you couldn’t even remember it.

 _‘For fucks sake Y/N control yourself! He could be some perv! Who picks up a drunk woman in a bar and bangs her in the back of his car anyway?’_  You scolded yourself which Dean must have picked up on. A soft smile spread across his face as he reached out to you, only causing you to back up closer to the door clenching the shirt you were holding closer to your body.

“I’m not gonna hurt you…” Dean frowned clearly searching for a name and your jaw dropped again. This time in anger. He had slept with you and he didn’t even know your name.

“You don’t remember my name?!” You whined and a slightly annoyed expression spread across his face.

“Hey it is not like you remembered mine either, Princess.” Dean huffed and your mouth open and closed as you searched for words.

“Well it is not Princess. It is Y/N. Why don’t you get dressed and get out of the car so I can find my clothes?” You knew you were being unreasonable, but you also didn’t care. This wasn’t like you. You didn’t have one night stands and certainly not in the back of a guy’s car. A guy whose name you hadn’t even known when you woke up.

“I can, but I am gonna need that,” Dean smirked pointing towards the shirt you had been clenching against your naked chest, causing an angry “Argh!” to erupt from your lungs, tossing it at his face only to quickly replace it with the dress you had worn last night.

Somehow you managed to both get dressed in the confined space without Dean ever touching you or looking at you.  _‘Well maybe he isn’t a complete creep after all, but he is still infuriating’_

“Can you at least take me back to my hotel?” You asked, wondering whether or not letting a strange man drive you anywhere was such a great idea, but you had no idea where you were and the only place you might be able to find from here was the bar you had been at last night. This was your first time in California, but your sister had wanted to have her wedding ceremony in the place where she had met her husband-to-be. So here you were.

“You honestly think I would leave you out here,” Dean muttered as he patted his jacket and then the pockets of his pants. ‘Great he had lost the car keys!’

“Did you lose your keys?” You questioned with your hands nailed to your hips. You knew you are being hard on him, but the alternative to blaming him for everything was admitting you were as much to blame for this mess as he was. You weren’t quite ready to go there yet.

“No,” Dean pulled a face at you before ducking back into the backseat of the Impala and you poked your head in after him.

“Then what are we waiting for?” you hissed at him and Dean looked up at you with a look on his face that could kill elderly people and small children.

“I lost my brother’s rings okay?!” Dean hissed at you and you bit your lip trying your hardest not to laugh. It wasn’t polite and he did look scary as hell. Still for some reason you didn’t fear him. Something told you, even though you barely knew the man, you didn’t have too.

“You lost your brother’s wedding ring? You are an awesome best man,” you deadpanned making him glare at you.

“You know what you could help since Sam is getting married in 6 hours and we are not going anywhere until I find the damn ring” Dean huffed at you and your eyes instantly widen with the information.

“Wait? Sam? Not Winchester?” A combination between panic and anger started to build in your stomach as you stared daggers into the man before you. Dean stood up straight and looked at you over the roof of his black car with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Yeah Winchester. How did you know…” Dean started but you saw red. Your hands balled at your sides and your body tensed up as you screamed at him. “You lost my sister’s ring?!”

Dean brows shut to his forehead and his jaw dropped. “Ori is your sister? You don’t look that much like her.”

“Well you don’t look that much like Sam either. Where did you put the damn ring?” you all but stomped the ground, knowing how much this day meant to your sister. You couldn’t believe this idiot had gotten drunk and dropped her and her future husbands wedding bands somewhere God knows where.

Your anger was mirrored in Dean instantly. Dean was a big guy. 6ft something and broad shouldered. You knew the look he send you should make you feel like crawling into a hole, but for some reason you saw past it. Dean was an idiot and probably a manwhore, but he didn’t strike you as a bad guy. Still the next words out of his mouth made you wanna strangle him. No not strangle him, you wanted to barbeque and filet him, before throwing him into a pool of piranhas.

“How the hell do you expect me to remember where I put a damn ring when I can’t even remember if I wore a condom last night,” Dean spat at you, making you pull of your shoe and fling it at him.

“Hey!” Dean ducked the upcoming snicker-misil before going back to staring you down, clearly not appreciating the blame game you were playing on him.   

“How the hell do you not remember if you wore a condom?” You hissed before ducking back into the car, searching and roaming around between the blankets and the beer cooler on the floorboard.

“So you’ll search for a condom but not help me find my brother’s ring? Nice Y/N, real nice.” Dean muttered as he got in next to your continuing his own search, “what’s the big deal anyway? You are on the pill right?”

Your eyes shot up up to meet his, your entire body was quivering with anger. You wanted to kill him. Literally wanted to bludgeon him to death with your remaining shoe.

“I don’t wanna catch something. I mean I slept with the kinda guy that has sex in the back seat of his car with random chicks,” you sneered at him and Dean instantly pulled a face at you.

“Well I fucked the kinda girl that leaves parties to have sex with strangers in the backseat of their car,” Dean copied your tone and you balled your fists against the seat, slowly counting to ten. You would have killed him, but your sister would be kinda upset if Sam would have to replace his best man on such short notice. So instead you let out another “argh” sound and went back to your search.

You searched in silence for a few minutes before you finally came across the balled up filled rubber. “Oh Thank God.”

“You found it,” Dean looked up with a hopeful expression on his face and you pulled a face at him.

“Not the ring. Your… leftovers.” You hissed at him. “Which I am not touching by the way.”

“Well you clearly didn’t have any trouble touching any parts of me last night,” Dean retorted before running his hand through his hair. His voice softened with his next words. “Look this is not getting us anywhere. Would you just please help me find the damn ring. For Sam and Ori. Please?” Dean begged and you took a deep breath.

He was right. You were pissed at him, but that didn’t matter. Your sister’s happiness was more important than your hurt feelings.

“Fine. It is clearly not here. So let’s backtrack. Where is the last time you remember having it?” You knew you still sounded annoyed but your voice had soften as well.

“I don’t know. At the bar I think?” Had you not been this furious with him, you would have found his whining cute. His pout really is kinda adorable.  _‘I bet those lips did feel good when we… No dammit Y/N. Focus’_

“Big Food Lounge?” You frowned remembering where you and the other bridesmaids had dragged your sister for the night.

“Yeah that sounds about right,” Dean muttered, “You think you can find that place?”

You rolled your eyes at him and retreated your shoe before getting got in the the car next to the man you weren’t sure if you wanted to strangle or drag back into the backseat for another round, you would actually remember. He was pissing you off but it wasn’t like those thighs hadn’t caught your attention.  _‘And those hands. Fuck just think about what he could do with… Dammit Y/N!’_

The car ride through town and back to the bar was mostly quiet aside from his directions and the classic rock softly playing from the car stereo.

“Why did you come here anyway? He knew we were here.” You questioned as you walked through the doors to the morning silent bar. Actually you were more than a little lucky the place wasn’t completely closed up for the day.

“Sam wanted to see Ori, so Cas and I decided to take him,” Dean shrugged like it was no big deal. We were all pretty smashed when we got here and so were most of the bridal party if I remember correctly.

“Can I help you?” A voice sounded behind you, making you and Dean both spin around to face the person behind you. “We’re closed. The door was open for the delivery guy. We open back up at 5 pm.” The man clearly tried ushering you towards the door, but Dean didn’t budge.

“Look man, we just need a few minutes okay,” you only half listened to Dean as he tried to explain your situation to the man. Rather than taking part of the conversation you were looking around the room, searching for anything that would kickstart your memories. Finally when your line of sight landed on a bull in the far corner of the room and a few images from last night entered your mind. Dean being one of them. You remembered laughing with Dean and challenging him to duel. The alcohol making you overly sure of yourself and the belief there was no way he could stay on the bull longer than you.

“We rode that!” You tugged Dean’s sleeve eagerly pointing towards the bull, completely ignoring the conversation he was having with the owner of the establishment. Rather than waiting for him you rushed towards the pad, hoping the ring would have fallen from Dean’s pocket when the bull bucked him around or when it had sent him flying onto the mattress.

“Is it okay if we take a look around?” You heard Dean’s voice behind you was you dropped to your knees starting to search the floor.

“Yeah man, good luck. There’s been a lot of people past here last night since the two of you left through the backdoor,” the bartender spoke in a suggestive tone of voice and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Still you kept searching only to be joined by Dean a few seconds later.

“Anything yet?” he questioned, making you look up from your search to glare at him.

“Yeah I already found it. I just really love crawling around on sticky barroom floors, where people most likely vomit every night.” Your obvious mockery made Dean sit up straight and stare you down.

“How long are you gonna keep blaming me for everything? I might not remember what happened last night but I know I didn’t drag you into my car, that much I know. You were there because you wanted to be, sweetheart,” Dean stated, never taking his eye off you, silently challenging you to talk back.

You wanted too. God knew you did, but he was right. Dean, as annoyingly idiotic and handsome as he was, didn’t strike you as the kinda of guy that wouldn’t take no for an answer. You had liked him, and if you pushed away your anger about this whole situation aside for a few seconds, you kinda also saw why. You had treated him like crap from the moment you had woken up, yet he was still here with you. He was still trying to be nice to you. Dean wasn’t a bad guy. You were the bitch.

“I’m sorry okay,” you spoke in a angry voice, but when you saw the surprised look on Dean’s face your voice softened. “This is frustrating and it is also now who I am. I don’t get drunk to the point, where I can’t remember the previous night and I don’t sleep with strangers and wake up naked in the back of cars.”

A warm chuckle left Dean’s chest, “well there’s a first for everything.” You stared at him wanting to yell at him but the raised eyebrow he send you made you break down in laughter along with him. You searched in quiet for a while after that before Dean decided it wasn’t there, helping you back on your feet.

“Now what?” You sighed, defeated throwing your arms from your sides into the air.

“Hey…” Dean took you completely by surprise when he grabbed your hand. You felt a shot of electricity course through your body, when his huge hand envelope yours. The butterflies in your stomach rendered you utterly speechless and you just watched him stare at the childlike [ring on your hand](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsc02.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1s7NVLpXXXXbWXpXXq6xXFXXX7%2FRhodium-Plated-Sterling-Silver-Penguin-Ring.jpg&t=NjI2YWIxMGNmZGFjZDBjZGEyM2FkMTM4NDIwOWM3ZDU2ODY3Njg5MyxYeGxmOERKaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AKw_AQ-i7ic-E5e77YtA7Zg&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F155731586731%2Flost-and-found&m=1).

“You like penguins.” Dean’s eyes found yours, but you still didn’t trust your voice so you just nodded. A big goofy grin graced Dean’s features as he repositioned your hand in his, dragging you towards the exist. “I remember where I took you.”

You didn’t say a word as Dean opened the car door for you and sent you a smile that made your heart skip a beat.  _‘Y/n just focus on the damn ring. He is your brother-in-law’s brother. Don’t even go… oh look how pretty his eyes are when the sun… dammit Y/N!’_

On the drive Dean explained to you how there was an aquarium no to far from the hotel, he had been staying at with Cas and Sam. Your mother hadn’t trusted the boys to be in the same hotel as you, your sister and the bridesmaids, which clearly had been a good call on her part. None effective but still a good call.

“They have a penguin exhibit here. I remember watching it with you,” Dean smiled at you, making your heart skip a beat, as he parked across the street from the aquarium.

“How? It was the middle of the night. They couldn’t have been open…” your jaw dropped as Dean pulled a teasing expression at you.

“You broke in?” You stared at him in disbelief as Dean opened the car door readying to get out.

“We, sweetheart. And technically no. We just jumped a fence,” Dean winked at you before you both got out of the car, walking side by side towards the aquarium. The entire time you couldn’t help but wish he would take your hand again, but he didn’t. He did however manage to talk his way into the Aquarium. Apparently the young guard, who were at the gate had also been working the night shift and he unlike his boss had found it more than a little funny, when he had found the two of you kissing beneath the underwater penguin habitat.

You walked to the fence Dean remembered, you having jumped but there was no sign of the ring. He took you to the tunnels of the exhibit that had been your destination last night and still nothing. A memory did however appear in your mind as Dean kept his eyes nailed to the ground searching for the ring. Yours however rested on him.

You remembered the warm feeling, when his strong arms wrapped around you. You remembered the bubbling happiness deep inside you as you watched the diving penguins with him. You remembered the butterflies and the way time had stood still when his lips had met yours in a tender kiss.

“YOU!” a voice thundered through the tunnels and Dean looked up instantly, before his eyes met yours.

“Well I guess that’s the boss,” Dean smirked at you, grabbing your hand as you felt the panic start to rise inside of you. Dean, however looked like he was having the time of his life as he dragged you through the halls of the aquarium and back toward the fence, he helped you scale. Once you were safely on the other side, you laughed with him as he took your hand, running with you away from the pissed off guard and the aquarium, where you had shared the first kiss with a man you barely knew, but who you weren’t no longer completely sure you weren’t in love with.  _‘Y/N he is trouble. But that kiss. He might be worth it. Dammit Y/N focus on the damn ring!’_     

“Dean,” you stopped causing Dean to come to a halt with you before you let go of his hand. “The beach.” You ran across the street and towards the ocean with Dean closely behind you, before you stopped.

“Did we… I think we went swimming,” you looked up at him and you saw the realization dawn on him. You saw the memory enter his mind along with a small smile in his eyes, before it was replaced with frustration and then anger, when he realized what that meant.

“Son of a Bitch,” Dean yelled as he kicked the sand, making you jump. It was the first time you had seen him lose control like that and you slowly started to realize, just how much his brother really meant to him. You hated that the ring was gone, but more than that, you hated seeing Dean like this. You had no idea why. You barely knew the man, but the pain and anger in his eyes tore into your soul. You wanted nothing more than to hold him and to comfort him. You couldn’t. It wasn’t your place. You were a one night stand that neither if you even remembered. Holding him was not something you were entitled to do.

“Dean I am sorry,” your voice was soft as you ran a hand down his arm, “but we have to get back the the hotel and the wedding.”

“Yeah. Okay,” you could see the tears in behind his eyes and you hated it. You hated he was hurting and there was nothing you could do to make him feel better.

Your drive back to the hotel, after managing to sneak back to Dean’s car unnoticed, were quiet. You felt his pain. You felt guilty about the way, you had treated him but also for being part of the reason your sister weren’t getting her dream wedding.  _‘What the hell are we gonna do?’_  You looked at Dean and the expression on his face almost cost you tears. He was hurting and beating himself up over this. It was clear as day to you. You wanted to say something, do something to comfort him, but you had no idea what, so you stayed in your seat quiet.

You stayed in your seats for minutes after Dean had parked the car under the Hotel, just staring into nothing.

“Sam’s gonna kill me,” Dean finally broke the silence and you took a deep breath before adding to his thought.

“My sister is gonna kill us both,” your eyes met his and you tried your best to send him a reassuring smile, but it probably just came out as a grimace. “We need to get inside.”

Dean didn’t argue. He followed you out of the car and through the parking garage. As you were standing in the elevator waiting for it to bring you to the lobby, you took his hand. Dean didn’t look at you or pull away, he just gave your hand a small squeeze, letting you know without words, he appreciated the gesture.

You had barely stepped out into the lobby before a Meg and her husband, or who you assumed to be her husband Cas since you had never met him before, came running towards you.

“Where the hell have you two been? Ori is freaking out” Meg scolded before Cas spoke. His words directed at Dean, but not sounding much happier, “Sam about ready to kill you Dean. I was about to go search the local jails. What the hell were you thinking?.”

“Yeah he is not gonna be much happier now I am here,” Dean mumbled and you gave his hand a small squeeze, silently letting him know you were there for him. “I lost the rings,” Dean confessed as he looked his friend in the eyes. Cas’ eyes opened wide before he bend over laughing, which didn’t exactly improve Dean’s mood.

“What the hell Cas? How is that even the slightest bit funny?” Dean growled at the blue eyed man before you, who instantly stopped and pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to Dean.

“You gave them to me before you went on that weird bull, you assbutt,” Cas grinned at Dean who just stared at the small box now in his hand with disbelief written all over his face. He quickly turned to face you with an apologetic look on his face.

“Y/N I am so sorry. I didn’t remember and I dragged you….” you didn’t give him time to finish. You just threw yourself into his arms, reacting purely on instinct and the relief and happiness coursing through your body.

Dean chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you holding you close for a few seconds before you pulled apart. The air was thick between you as you stared into each other’s eyes.  _‘His eyes are so green. Is that gold? Fuck his lips looks so soft. I wish he would… wait is he going to kiss me?’_

Meg’s hand closed around your arm pulling you backwards towards the elevators. Never in your life had you wanted to slap anyone so much as you did her right then. Well maybe except for Dean when he stated he had no idea if he had worn a condom last night. Still you wanted back in his arms and your eyes never left his as Meg dragged you backwards away from him.

“See you at the wedding, sweetheart,” Dean called after you and you couldn’t help but smile as you watch Cas haul Dean in the opposite direction.

Dean didn’t leave your mind as your sister scolded you, nor did he stray from your thoughts as you got dressed or drove with the bridal party to the church where Sam was waiting for Ori and maybe, just maybe Dean was waiting to see you.

Then it happened, right as you stepped into the church. Images of the night before began flooding your brain. Memories of how his lips had wandered all over your body. Memories of his hands covering your breasts as he pounded into you. Memories of your own screams of his name, echoed by his grunts of pleasure. Memories of the windows of the Impala fogging up as your entire body quivered with ecstasy. Memories of how sweetly he had kissed you for minutes after you had both found your release and memories of how you had fallen asleep in his arms feeling safe and cared for. Nothing about how those memories made Dean feel like a one night stand and still you couldn’t bring yourself to look at him as he walked you down the aisle. You felt his eyes on you as you sister said yes to Sam and Sam promised to love and honor her for the rest of their lives, but you never looked up. He couldn’t.

Your thoughts played tricks on you, imagining yourself making the same promises Ori had just made to Sam to his brother one day.  _‘Stop it Y/N. Today is about them. You were just a fun night to him. Don’t do this to yourself.’_

It wasn’t until after dinner and after Ori and Sam had shared their first dance as husband and wife you felt Dean’s hand on your arm. A soft touch begging for attention, before you turned around to face his bright smile. A smile that made the sun pale in comparison and made your heart skip.

“Wanna dance?” Dean asked you, looking almost shy and you couldn’t say no. Actually you couldn’t say anything so instead you just took his hand, just like you had the night before as he lead you towards his car. He wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you close to him, not unlike he had last night as he pressed you against the car door kissing you deeply before guiding you inside. The memory of how his rough calloused hands but touch had felt against your exposed skin made you look down and blush.

You could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke, giving your hip a small squeeze almost causing your legs to give way under you. “So you remembered too huh?”

A pit started to form in your stomach and your tears pressed against your eyes as you nodded, still not facing him. _‘He doesn’t feel the same Y/N. Just stop. You were a random girl on a random night. This will just be a funny story to him.’_

Dean gently pressed two fingers underneath your chin, while his other arm stayed firmly wrapped around your waist, keeping you in place. Your eyes reluctantly met his and you sucked in a breath. You had not expected to see the love and warmth you found in them as he almost whispered, “I don’t regret anything Y/N. Only that I don’t remember every last detail.”

Your heart rate quickened along with your breathing as you made a quick decision. A decision you were absolutely sure you weren’t going to regret this time. You took Dean’s hand in yours and he let you drag him out of the hotel’s ballroom and into the lobby towards the parking cellar, where his shining black car was waiting for you. Dean didn’t speak, nor did you face him before you reached the same side of the car, he had pushed you against last night.

This time you made the first move, standing on your toes and crashing your lips against his. Your arms closed around his neck and his around your waist, as he allowed you to deepen the kiss. He held you but never once did he try to take control. He kissed you back, but he let you keep the lead right up untill you pulled apart, both slightly out of breath.

You bite your lip as you took a steep backwards opening the door to the backseat of the Impala and crawling in.

“What are you doing Y/N/N?” Dean send you a mischievous grin you didn’t hesitate to return as you held out your hand offering it to him, pulling him into the backseat with you.

“Making a memory that will last,” you promised before his lips found your pulse point, robbing you of all coherent thoughts. Nothing no longer matter. Not drunken nights, not lost wedding bands, not your sister and Dean’s brother’s wedding party upstair. There were only you and Dean and the knowledge you had found each other and the unspoken promise of never letting go again.


End file.
